The Moon's Shadow
by lilykat-28
Summary: Kagome moved to her new house, her family's old shrine with her mother after the tragic loss of some very important people in her life she is afraid to hold on to anyone else in her life. At her new school she meets a boy named inuyasha, can he change her
1. Flashback

The moon's shadow

Chapter One

She woke up to the sound of someone yelling "bye honey, I'm leaving now". Slowly she opened her eyes, then struggling to escape the clutches of the blankets that were holding her captive. Kagome popped her head out of the covers, then rolled over to see the blurry red numbers that flashed on the clock that was sitting on her nightstand. It read 6:12 am. "Uuuurrrrrggggg", she growled. She rolled back over, Kagome was still trying to get used to this, her new life. Before Kagome was generally a morning person, getting up, early making breakfast for her family, and then going off to school, it was her routine. But not for a long time and it all started 6 years ago, when one of the worst things she could possibly think of happened.

flash back

A 10 year old girl with raven black hair was tugging on her father's shirt as he was getting into the car.

"Why can't I go? Souta's getting to go, come on dad that's not fair!"

"Kagome we're just going to pick up your grandfather, now stop being such a baby."

"Fine I'm never talking to you again, you're not my favorite anymore."

Later the little girl was talking to her mother while she fixed dinner.

"Mommy…why didn't daddy want to take me, he always takes me everywhere. It's just not fair I thought I was his favorite."

"Well Kagome you know that your birthday is next week, and you even said it yourself your go with him everywhere, now how is he supposed to go buy your present with you always around him" she said winking at her daughter.

"Oooooohhh" she grasped.

"Now do you feel bad about what you said?"

"Yes, very" she said putting her head down.

Ring, ring, ring! The phone was going off in the other room. "I'll be right back baby, will you watch the food for me please?"

"Yes mommy."

From the next room.

"What…what are you talking about, no…it…it's not true, it's just not possible."

Kagome's mother burst into tears as Kagome came rushing into the room to see what her mother was shouting at. Kagome ran to hug her mother.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"K…ka….go….me, baby….your….father's ….car …got… hit …by a …truck." Her mother managed to get out between strangled sobs of choking tears.

"What?!"

"They…their all ….dead."

"Nooooooooo."

That night Kagome and her mother cried their selves to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. How It Is

Disclaimer: disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha but you dont have to keep reminding me. . . . meanies

The moon's shadow

Chapter two: How It Is

Kagome finally got up and crawled out of bed. 'Damn the mornings' she thought to herself as she made her way into the bathroom. Or what she thought was the bathroom she opened the door and found herself in a large closet. 'Wait this is not the right room, oh yeah new house.' She turned off the light, got out of the room, and turned down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Damn it mom how am i supposed to know where the hell anything is." She said out loud to no one in perticular.

She had just spent the first night in their new house. A house they they had inhireted from her late ojiisan. He had died six years ago along with her father and brother but his lawyer could not find his will, and not even two weeks before being threatened by their landlord, who had planned to sell the house that they rented for so long, he found the will in a deposit box that no one had known he owned. so tow and a half weeks later they moved in and today would be her first day in her new school.

'Wonderful' she thought to herself as she looked up at faucet that was spraying water on her hair and dripped down her body. Kagome turned the knobs on the shower and the cascading water stopped, then gathered her hair in her hands and wrung out the extra water. She stepped out of the shower and walked back to her room and changed into what she would wear to school. A black tank top fringed with maroon lace and a pair of blue jeans. Then she went back into the bathroom to blowdry her hair. She had to leave her house at 7:00 if she was going to make it to school at 7:30. Kagome went into the kitchen and looked at the clock above the stove read five till seven. Oh well no time for breakfast today. 'Sigh' ,she grabbed her backpack off of the floor in the living room where she had thrown it the night before, and ran out the door.

She walked slowly the whole way to school, she convinced herself it was because she wanted to savor the feel of the early morning wind, and not because she was avoiding what she knew was going to be a lonely and very dull day at her new school. Ok it wasnt that she was an outsider or anything it was just that . . . .. no wait that was pretty much it. She wasnt sure what it was there was just something about her that was different. Maybe that was why she never made friends the way she knew other people did or the reason that she never had a boyfriend. But she had always blamed that one on the fact that she had never met anyone that she felt like getting close to. She was afraid that anyone she got close to would eventually disappear and that was more than she could bear. But that fear didnt stop her from dreaming.

She made it to school 5 minutes late. 'Thats what I get for walking so slow.' She walked up to the front office, she had been here the day before to sign her into the school but she didnt have a schedule and even if she did its not like she knew where anything was.

"Uuuuummmm, hello is anyone here?" Kagome looked into the office and didn't see anyone at the desk. A few seconds later a short petite woman with brown hair piled into a bun on the top of her head and small red glasses on the tip of her nose came walking of of a room connected to the one she walked into.

"Hello dear, im Mrs. Hiruko the secertary is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well I hope so. My name is Higurashi KagomeIm a new student and today's my first day."

"O ok i can help you, did you get a schedule yet?"

"Um no not yet."

"Ok then let me see what I can do for you."

The lady sat down at a her desk and started typing on the computer.

"Now how do you spell your last name again?"

Then after a few minutes of odds and ends questions she finally handed her a piece of paper.

"Ok here is your schedule and let me see you have the same schedule as some one else in this schoolI could call him down and he could show you around the school, you know until you get settled."

"No that's okay I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way or anything."

"Nonsense dear here i'll call him down right now."

Loudspeaker Inuyasha please report to the front office. Thank you.

ojiisan- grandfather

So what did you think? not bad or really bad? please review i relize my first chapter was bad but, dont hate me.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: 'i do not own Inuyasha but maybe i want to. did you ever start to care about what i want?' 'no, no, not really'. 'o ok then i guess i'll just stop then...' 'yeah you do that.'

The moon's shadow

Chapter 3: Friends

A minute after the anoucment a boy the same age as her came into the office. He was taller than her, with long silver hair and honey colored eyes. 'Wow, he's amazing.' And at the top of his head there was two small white dog ears. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, then she heard the lady behind the desk stand up and clear her throat to speak.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha." She said looking at them both. Kagome was startled back to reality.

"Kagome is a new student here and it seems that you two have all the same classes, so I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind showing her around the school a few days, you know just until she learns where everything is and gets settle in you know." She looked up at Inuyasha with big eyes as if she didnt expect him to say yes. He turned and looked at Kagome. Then looked at the secertary Mrs. Hiruko, then back at the new girl, then back again. He just couldn't decide whose eyes were bigger. 'Great another person to stare and gwak at me, just what i need. On the other hand she looks like. . .No, no, what am I thinking.'

"Mrs. Hiruko I dont think that.."

"Come on now child, what harm could it do. I'm sure that you two will become the best of friends, now why dont you show her around the school." She said pushing both of them out the door of the office. "Now go on I'll tell your teacher that your excused from first period, so go and show her around the school. Thank you inuyasha now go on."

"Stupid old. . . ." He went on with his murrmurring for a few more mintues. Looking behind himself at the closed office door he shook his head, then turned torwards Kagome. "Umm hi I'm Inuyasha and I guess we'll be seeing alot of eachother for the next few days so I guess I'll show you where your locker is, let me see your schedule it should be on the top of that paper."

"Ok." She handed him the schedule that the sectary had given her then looked back up at him.

"Ha, well this wont be hard to find."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's the one right next to mine, and it's this way." He said pointing down a hallway.

15 minutes later. "And this is the cafefiteria, then through those two doors is the court yard. Students are allowed there before and after school and during lunch. Is there anything else you need to know?" he asked her turning around.

"No I think you've told me everything. Thank you again for showing me around."

"It's ok and besides I dont think Mrs.Hiruko was giving me much of a choice, the way she pushed us out like that."

"She seemed a little more than happy to do that, didn't she."

"Yeah, just a little."

"So, when's lunch?"

"We go to lunch after fourth period, and for some odd reason i think we'll have the same lunch so if you want you can sit at my table. I mean you dont have to if you dont want to, it's not like I care or anything."

"That's sweet of you, yeah I'll sit with you. It's not like I know anyone else here."

"Trust me by fourth period the whole school will know there is a new girl in school, news travels fast in this school. And looking like you do, well you know what I mean." He started blushing and turned his head quickly at his last comment.

"Actually I have no idea what your talking about." She was looking at the floor and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Eh nevermind, but I have to warn you, be careful around one of my friends, Miroku."

"Why is there something wrong with him?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Well nothing serious, but just try not to get to close to him, follow him into any room by yourself, and oh yeah watch his hands. Other than that nope nothing at all."

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The bell rung and first period was over and kids came spilling out of their classrooms trying to meet up with their friends, crowding around lockers and bathrooms, talking as though they were at a rock concert and could hear each other if they weren't screaming.

"Right so I guess we should get to math class."

"Is that what we have next?"

"Oh yeah, here's your schedule back. Sorry." He said handing her back the piece of paper.

At lunch

"So how was your first half of the day at your new school?" A girl by the name of Sango asked her.

"Not that bad, really I liked it."

Kagome had met Inuyasha's friends. There was Miroku, Sango, and Ayame. She liked both girls right away. She met Sango first, she was dressed in a purple and black plaid skirt and a dark purple shirt with purple eyeshadow. The she met Miroku, well that was really on accident she was at her locker and turned around to see who Inuyasha was talking to behind her then very gracfully slipped and would have fell flat on her face if it was not for the hands the caught her around the waist and found themselves snaking lower. After screaming and slaming her open palm against the cheek of the person holding her. Yep Inuyasha was right and she had spent the rest of the day avoiding Miroku. He wasn't half bad looking she thought to herself. He was in baggy blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt, he had black hair that was slightly past his ears that he kept in a tie in the back, and had deep violet colored eyes. Then she had met Ayame this was defintely one of her favorite people she had long red hair and green eyes she was wearing black pants and a white tank top and constantly had her cd player blaring loudly. She reminded Kagome of well herself if she was a little more confident and cared a little less what people thought. She found out that they liked alot of the same bands and had alot in common.

"So Kagome, where do you live?" Ayame asked at lunch, and for the first time out of class saw her with her head phones on.

"I live at my grandfather's old shrine. The Higurashi shrine."

"No way, I live right by that place. Not even five minutes away from it. If you want I'll walk home with you after school today."

"Really, ok. Wow that's so cool, um ok."

"I'll meet you bye the big tree in front of the school when it ends, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Glad to see your making friends so quick." said Inuyasha across the table.

"Hey Inuyasha you dont live to far from there either, why dont you walk with us?"

"Feh, I guess I dont have anything better to do."

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

"See you after school!" called Ayame who was already up and at the cafeteria doors.

"See you then." Kagome called back.

Ok im sorry i know that my chapters are short i promise to make them longer, please take some time to review this sad little thing im trying to pass off as a story but i'll try to start making it a little better. so please review. arigato goziamas!


	4. The walk home

Disclaimer: 'i lily no owny the inuyasha, beause if i did i'd be rich and happy. but i dont sooo im poor and sad, do you lawer people have to keep rubbing in the laws of copyright?' 'uh actullay yeah we do' Looks torwards voice. 'oh hey i thought you were dead. well i'll talk later i have to find where i put that shovel.' 'runn away!' 'no dont run!'

The moon's shadow

Chapter 4: The walk home

Kagome waited by the tree in front of the school after the last bell had rung like Ayame told her. She sat down by it and waited for Inuyasha and Ayame, Inuyasha told her to go ahead and wait for him there so he could go to his locker. After a minute or two she searched through her backpack for her cd player and started listening to it.

" . . . .crawling in my skin . . . these wounds they will not heal . . . fear is how I fall . . . confusing what is real." She was humming to herself until she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Hey you ready to go?" Ayame was crouching down beside her with her head phones resting below her ears and her cd player in one of her oversized pockets.

"Uh yeah, just let me put my cd player up." She turned it off and stuffed it back into her backpack, and got up on her feet.

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She heard from behind her.She turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"I was beginnning too think you two left me."

"And why would we do that?" asked Ayame.

"Let's just get going ok." Inuyasha started walking a few steps ahead of them. They walked for a little while with Inuyasha ahead of them and them chatting on and on.

"So how did you like your first day?" Ayame was walking with her backpack across one shoulder and her music turned down low, but still noticable.

"It was . . " she seached for a word to describe it. "Different." Then she turned her head torwards Ayame and whispered. "Is Inuyasha usally so quiet?"

Upon hearing his name Inuyasha turned around.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"You would know if you weren't off in your own little world, you big idiot." Ayame rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha yelled back at her stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Ayame looked at Inuyasha and pushed past him.

"I dont belive I studdered, you big egotistical werido."

Ayame took off running as she said the last words, with good timing too Inuyasha glared at her as she was running and took off after her. Kagome not wanting to be left behind quickly started after them. Ayame noticing that Inuyasha was right next to her started running torwards a park that Kagome had saw on her walk to school. Inuyasha jumped forward and sent Ayame and himself tumbling forward a couple of feet. They both got up panting Ayame panting much harder than Inuyasha.

"You . . . are. . . such . . . . . a loser. You . . big . . . dork." She reached forward and tugged hard on his bangs then turned around to look where she threw her backpack and cd player. She saw them tossed carelessly by the sidewalk she went to get them. Kagome was standing a few feet away laughing at them. Inuyasha looked over at her smirking.

"And just what is so funny?" He asked looking lazily over at her.

"You two act like brother and sister, its cute."

"Well we might as well be related we've known each other for, I think it's been . . . .um . . . . " Ayame looked up trying to think, racking her brain for the info she wanted.

"It's been eight years we've known eachother since the fourth grade, and Im the loser? Right."

"Oh yeah I rembered of course how could I not know, but a better question how the hell do you rember how long it's been?"

"How could I not, the day I met you is the same day I met Kouga, that stupid. . . . murmur. . . . "

Kagome looked over at Ayame wondering who the hell Inuyasha was talking about. Ayame must have caught on because she quickly anwsered her questioning gaze.

"My husband to be, him and Inuyasha hate eachothers guts. Just can't stand eachother, I think it's because it's so hard to fit both their ego's into a single room."

"And thank you Ayame for that wonderful opinion, but the reason me and that pain in the ass can't stand to be in the same room is because he is . . ." Inuyasha trailed off not able to find a reason.

"Like I said it's the ego. There isnt any other reasonable anwser."

"Yes there is, Im just not too sure what it is right now. And Kouga is never going to agree to marrying you, so why keep trying?"

"Because it's what my parents want and until there is a good reason for our parents to break the engagment off I have no other option." Kagome looked surprized for a moment, then asked Ayame, "Your parents are forcing you to marry some guy?"

"Well, I've known him for a long time, and he's almost just like Inuyasha over here", she pointed to Inuyasha at which point he gasped from shock then went off on a whole nother cursing streak Kagome was to preocupied listening to Ayame but the jist of it sounded something like " Me like that. .just a .dumb wimpy wolf . . .a. . stupid son of a bitch. . . . pain in the.. . . i'll kick his. . .no way in hell. . ." she thought filling in the blanks wouldn't be to hard, but Ayame continued as if she didn't even hear him going off like there was no tomorrow. "But a little more cocky but they have the same egotistical and arrogant air around them and we're definetly not strangers so I guess I've never thought of him as some guy. But, yeah I guess that's how it sounds. . .huh? Oh well, it's not that they're cruel are anything they just want our familys to be joined, him and I are both wolf demons. Hince the tail and claws nicely manicured by the way." That got i giggle from Kagome and a roll of the eyes from Inuyasha. "We're from different tribes though."

Ayame looked off into the sky thoughtfuly after turning up her music. They started walking home again. Kagome kept her gaze on Inuyasha, well the back of his head really as soon as they started walking he had taken his earlier spot walking a few steps in front of them. His hair shone with the sun beating down on it the color silver shining as beautifuly as liquid silver every so often the wind would blow sending it wisping about. Feeling as though he was being watched he turned around to see Kagome staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Snapping out of her daze she shook her head slightly to the side.

"No of course not, why?" Ayame slipped the blarring headphones off her ears and down around her neck.

"Hey Kagome we're at your house." Kagome turned and looked at the house and relized Ayame was right.

"Oh by the way we're all heading to the mall tomorrow you wanna come?" Giving Kagome no time to anwser she took a pen out of her pocket, grabbed her arm, then scribbled something down."Here's my number call me and let me know. Well, see ya." She said bye then went into the house. After setting her stuff down and coping Ayames number down on a piece of paper she went to take a bath. Where she thought about her first day at the new school and her new friends. . . . . Inuyasha.


End file.
